Nunca más
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Tabitha y Miria tienen una muy necesita conversación de camino a Rabona. Miria/Tabitha. One-shot. Ficlet. Spoilers hasta el tomo 23 del manga.


**N. d. A.: **Un pequeño ficlet de Claymore, inspirado ahora que he vuelto a ponerme al día con los mangas publicados en español. Miria es uno de mis personajes preferidos y la pobre necesita algo de amor ;) Esta escena tendría lugar durante el viaje en barco a Rabona en el tomo 23.

Ni Claymore ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los saco un rato para jugar con ellos.

* * *

**NUNCA MÁS**

—Todavía no te he perdonado, ¿sabes?

Ni la voz ni la presencia de Tabitha a su lado la sorprendieron. Todas podían estar suprimiendo sus auras, pero Miria siempre era consciente de cuando se le acercaba alguien.

Tabitha se apoyó en la regala junto a ella y durante unos minutos guardó silencio, observando como ella el reflejo de la luna en las aguas del mar. Era extraño navegar en vez de andar; era la primera vez que recorrían semejante distancia a bordo de un barco y a todas se les hacía raro no estar viajando a pie. Raro, pero bueno, pues aquellos días de singladura podrían utilizarlos para descansar y recuperar fuerzas. En Rabona les esperaban duros y peligrosos combates, sino la muerte. Mas Miria desechó aquella línea de pensamientos tan rápido como surgió. Las decisiones ya estaban tomadas. Todas sabían a lo que iban y lo que se jugaban en aquella empresa.

—¿Por qué? —Tabitha rompió el silencio finalmente—. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme atrás? Yo te habría seguido sin importar qué, hasta el final. Yo…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Miria sin apartar la mirada de las aguas—. Por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice. No podía permitir…

—No. —Ahora fue Tabitha quien la cortó—. Ya me sé todas tus razones. Galatea me las explicó… Pero aún así… Aún así… ¡Yo quería estar a tu lado, Miria! Y hubiese acatado todas tus órdenes, sin dudar. Incluso si hubiese significado manchar mis manos de sangre… —Dejó escapar una suave risa sin humor—. Aunque esa no fue nunca tu intención. Luchar contra todas las Claymore de la Hermandad sin arrebatar una sola vida… —Sacudió la cabeza—. No debería perdonarte… Debería darte una paliza como dijo Denev.

—Quizás deberías… —musitó Miria, muy consciente de los ojos de Tabitha sobre ella—. ¿Así que qué será?

Tabitha exhaló un largo suspiro que sonaba a frustración y exasperación.

—A veces eres…

Pero no terminó aquella frase, dejándola colgar en el frío aire de la noche. Miria la sintió voltearse para marcharse. En un movimiento casi inconsciente alargó su mano y la tomó de la muñeca, reteniéndola.

—Lo siento… —dijo en un hilo de voz, sin soltarla, sin apartar la mirada del mar—. Sé que me habrías seguido hasta el final y que habrías llegado tan lejos como te hubiese pedido. Pero precisamente a ti… Precisamente por eso no podía… No…

Su voz murió sin ser capaz de expresar lo que de verdad necesitaba expresar. Qué irónico que ella, Miria la Fantasma, que acababa de conseguir lo imposible, derrotar y acabar con la Hermandad, que se había medido con revelados y abisales, fuese incapaz de dar voz a los sentimientos que albergaba por la mujer cuya muñeca aferraba en aquel momento. Esa misma mujer a la que había dejado atrás para protegerla del peligro, sí, pero también quizás de tener que cometer el acto atroz de matar a antiguas compañeras.

—Galatea se equivocaba en una de las cosas que me dijo. —Tabitha volvió a romper el silencio. Se giró y movió la mano que Miria le agarrada, deslizándola hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron solos.

—¿En qué? —inquirió Miria, que, armándose de un valor muy diferente al que usaba para enfrentar revelados y abisales, se volvió hacia Tabitha, mirándola finalmente a los ojos. Aquellos ojos plateados que todas compartían, pero que no albergaban nunca la misma mirada.

Y lo que encontró en el fondo de los ojos de Tabitha… Aquello le dio una clase de esperanza largo tiempo olvidada. Algo cálido se extendió por su interior y la mano enlazada con la de la otra mujer se cerró un poco más fuerte. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de ambas.

—Galatea dijo que yo te admiraba sin reservas y que por eso sería capaz de seguirte. Pero no es del todo cierto. Es verdad que te admiro como nuestra líder. Gracias a ti las siete estamos vivas. Pero lo que yo siento por ti realmente… Eso va más allá de la admiración. —Tabitha invadió por completo el espacio personal de Miria y llevó la mano libre hasta su rostro ahora marcado, tomando su mejilla—. Miria, yo te…

—¡Besaos ya de una vez!

El grito de Helen las sobresaltó. Por un momento habían olvidado que compartían aquel barco con el resto de sus compañeras y el muchacho.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar a la causante de la intrusión y de romper el momento, un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas de las dos. Aunque no llegaron a separarse la una de la otra o soltar sus manos.

—¡Auch! ¡Denev para, que me vas a arrancar la oreja!

Miria y Tabitha rieron al ver cómo Denev se llevaba a Helen medio a rastras hacia el interior del barco.

—Helen… No tiene remedio —dijo Tabitha sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí, no lo tiene… Pero por una vez creo que le voy a hacer caso…

—¿Qué…?

Pero antes de dejar que la duda volviese a pararla o dejar aquella pregunta completarse, Miria tomó con suavidad del cuello a Tabitha y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso inocente, que pronto dejó de serlo. Un beso en el que ambas pusieron todos los sentimientos que desde hacía siete años habían ido creciendo entre ellas.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, las frentes todavía en contacto y las manos vagando en cálidas y suaves caricias, fue de nuevo Tabitha quien con un quedo susurro rompió el cómodo silencio cargado de significados y palabras que no hacía falta decir por el momento.

—Nunca más me dejes atrás…

—Nunca más.


End file.
